Pain
by vendetta 1997
Summary: A shocking secret is reveled to korra by her former enime can she trust him and does he hold the truth of which he speaks off , MAKO CHEATING ON KORRA , i ship makorra the thought just came into my head what would korra do ? read and find the ANSWERS muhahah !
1. Chapter 1

A shocking secret is reveled to korra by her former enime can she trust him and does he hold the truth of which he speaks off , MAKO CHEATING ON KORRA , i ship makorra the thought just came into my head what would korra do ? read and find the ANSWERS muhahah !

chapter 1

sorry if this story affends any of you it wasnt my intention my apoligies :) thanks for reading xx from mia enjoy

two hours since our conversation i didnt know what to beleive any more i thought we were the black and the white of the ying yang forever to desire each others touch to feel the spark of engery that serged through us to forever feel the butterflys in our stomachs when we see the bright smile the push and the pull the opsites of the elements ice and fire but fire is alive and can not be tamed and i guess thats the same in the person which bares it never fathful and always out of control does he bare a black heart but i had fallen for a monster i should hope it wasnt true

at this point i was sat in my room on air temple island reflecting on the events of our conversation "korra i promise you he was all over asami and then they went into this room and i felt before i saw them return im so sorry korra " i remeber that moment tears were streaming down my face tahno had wished to speak to me of an important matter but now i wished i haddent shown up i know they say that you carent hear you heart break correction i heard mine shatter i put my heart in our love he didnt think of the consquence of his action he did more harm than good he broke me i wasnt ready to accept those emotions just yet i needed an answer from the monster

standing outside his door lifting my unsteady hand i tapted the door i took in a deep breath this wasnt going to be pretty i was going to make sure she was worth it " he came to the door his face filled with lust but when my face didnt mirror his it droped "hello korra how can i help you " yep now it was clear he didnt have time to blink before my fist contacted his face there was a beautiful crunch of his nose that gave me joy "what type of man our you sepicaly to cheat on the almighty avatar" and i wasnt finshed with him yet i lifted him up by this collar and supisingly he didnt say a word in response " i looked in to his eyes his hands were on his nose "i hope she was worth it " and again i punch him the face i droped him on the floor i gave him a powerful puch he was unconisess i walked out there with my pride do you feel like a man

later on mako had been dicovered and rushed to the medical area i walked to the room and found them all around him giving him sympthy and there was asami holding his hand i barged up to her and smacked her in the face tears were falling from her eyes i turned to my fellow friends " dont you dare give them sympthy because of them two theyve broken my heart " i turned to asami and said was it worth it i screamed hateful tears were pouring down my face i felt tenzin and pema wrap there arms around me "when that thing has recovered"i ponit to mako " i want you all out bolin you may stay if you wish but if you leave with them our friend ship is over i hope you understand " tenzin didnt object and bolin understood i could do better

tenzin and pema returned me to my room they sat on my bed with me they still had there arms wraped around my shoulders " well you werent messing around were you dear " i thought pema would never forgive me yet she was prasing me "comes with being the avatar "my vocie broken and tears were falling freely down my face

i eventually fell asleep in there arms when i awoke the next moring i felt like my heart had been taken from my chest how could you i loved you with all my heart was he the tipical player sleep with any girl once there fineshed move on without telling or giving them the ordastiy to tell them that they were some kind of doll

when i normally woke i was filled with love and joy now it was replaced with hate and anger i feel like i did something on my part it was early hours of the moring no one was awake good i sat on my bed the bade in my hand left like cool ice of which im he was the fire but i was the ice draws blood with the sharp tip he was unpiditable but so was ice and water there just as deadly as fire if he plans on destrying me then i guess i couldnt care less if my own element turned againest me

the slash of the blade the trickle of blood , i needed this i need the anger to disapier and this was my answer even if it caused more pain the thought of the monster was forever gone

or was he ?

please review part 2 coming soon xxx


	2. Chapter 2

beautful scars to forever remind me of that unfaithful night it has been almost 2 months and ive had no contact with the outside world i feel selfish i should be protecting incconet ciztens of republic city but yet im still the same i still have emotions and im vurable im at 17teen year old girl stil discovring herself and yet the expectations are so high of me even when i was barley able to say my own name they dont understand what effect this has had on me ...

the scars pale pink within me i do feel gulit for my actions and yet all i can think of is that it made me forget i was blank for a split second and my troble vanished and yet i know that i shouldnt subjet my self to this pain but what other chocies do i have now no one understands my pain they most certany dont understand

i havent moved one muscle and i know ive let them get to me i know that their laughing about what they manged to achive does it satifie them to know because theyve broken me that inoccent are losing faith my absence has spark plenty of rumors so what ive heard but im lost so conflicted i carnt eat my weight has dropped so drasticly that ive been subjected to hospitals ive been under strict watch by tenzin and pema , i feel like everyone has given up hope on me but yet i know that the almight avatar will never be lost or thought unworthly so how can my mind be changed for the good before i do something unforgiveable ?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

who will stop me before i break interly pick up the broken pieces of my heart fill it once again with love and hope help me understand the good in humanity because i carnt see

my apperance and stablity is still filled with regret and unevering emotions which dont help my title of avatar

"Korra ... breakfast is ready "

pema and tenzin been my rock through everything so far

slumping in my seat i gave everyone present apolgic expressions i havent been my self ive snapped at them a couple of times and its cruel on my part using my robitc arms i spoon food into my motionless mouth i need to gain weight if iam to ful fill everyones expectations of me

tenzin sat with a tense postuer somes the matter hes reading the paper and theres a glimpse of exgiluration in his eyes something that will hopefully bring some spark in my life "korra " yep ... "theres an important matter i think we should attend you remeber general iroh well hes visiting republic city and it would be extemly polite on our part to attented his cremony hes beening promted its at 2pm " my breath caught in my throat ... i needed to take in the information clearly iroh hmm we havent spoke in awhiile what harm could it be and arnt i supposed to be at everey important offical meetings and cemorney and it would be extermly rude of me why not funn ... "no "..."why ?" .."im not sure if im ready yet " i gave my leave i couldnt find the courage it .. well im not ready to socialise with men my age last time it was a deysaster but i just agreed didnt i im my mind ...how i wish i didnt have confilct emotions but unfaunthly there present in every aspect of my pathetic life ,praticly throwing my self on my bed why does everything have to be so difficult


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 paiNNNNNNNN! sorry its rather short not really in the mood for writing but i was bored !1

SLAM,tenzin taking his leave to attented the meeting i should be by his side rather him at my side ...

how do i choose to plan the nexted movement of my life ,the celing covered in sky blue helped me pass the time do i choose to still be the pathaic avater who fail because i let selfcentered people change everything ive ever imagned id become ,but realisicly ive let my self become this i shouldnt be this , it became so clear why have i let my self become something i no im not destened to be i know im better than this , but im no different to everyone one else all those people who think im great and filled with magnifecent powers only that they dont see past the powers im actually a 17teen year old girl whos been hurt but because ive never experianced this pain before its let out new emtions because i was alaways taught never to think never to be selfish but rather selfless

I should always be the protecter its the avatars duty i shouldnt be this i know they will be disappointed in me ,before i could take my nexted breath i practiely flew from my bed ,running as fast as my legs could carry me, i was postioned at the harber of republic city

the glances were unnerving i knew what they were think it was written across their facial expressions .. oh shes back ..dont think you can come back so soon... turning on my heel i shouldnt be there savor!

**i know dont be angery with me the nexted part will unlease more clues into the story of korras pain so be patient please ! part 5 coimg soonnnnnnnnnnn...**


End file.
